


I'll come running home to you if I have to

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas, Drinking, M/M, Pining, missed flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “It’s looking like Robert’s not going to be home for Christmas and he’s not answering his phone since messaging him at like 1am on the 22nd to tell Aaron that all the flights from New York were grounded I knew he shouldn’t have went away on business this close to Christmas” Liv practically fumes it’s taken her months to get used to them being together again after Robert screwed up again last year.“Great I should have known he never usually drinks at midday this should be fun” Chas tells the young girl rolling her eyes then leaving to go serve a customer.





	I'll come running home to you if I have to

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this for the 9th but i've been sick so i'm a little behind.

“I’m sorry sir it simply just can’t happen” The women behind the desk tells him for the seventh time Robert had started out nice and kind and now he’s furious.

“You don’t understand I need to get back to Leeds” Robert tells her.

“There simply aren’t any flight’s from New York to Leeds Bradford Airport” She tells him again looking behind him to the queue that’s formed.

“London then? Manchester? I don’t care if you drop me in the freaking River Mersey in Liverpool I need to get home” Robert practically shouts.

“All flights have been grounded it’s the 22nd of December sir the snow storm is too heavy for flights inbound or out there is simply no flights I can put you on to get you back to the UK today” She tells him motioning for him to move aside so the fat women with three necks that’s been constantly tutting at him tapping her foot he turns angry tells her to eat a dick and storms off out the airport his luggage clicking behind him.

//////////////////

 

“What’s up love?” Chas asks smiling at Aaron placing a pint down on the bar as he comes in Liv trailing behind looking annoyed.

“Nothing” Aaron tells her tossing a fiver on the bar and taking the pint off into the corner sitting heavily and pulling out his phone typing furiously.

“What’s he got to be sad about? It’s Christmas Eve he should be happy he’s finished work, it’s not as if he’s got to cook a massive Christmas dinner tomorrow that’s on me” Chas asks Liv looking over to her son.

“It’s looking like Robert’s not going to be home for Christmas and he’s not answering his phone since messaging him at like 1am on the 22nd to tell Aaron that all the flights from New York were grounded I knew he shouldn’t have went away on business this close to Christmas” Liv practically fumes it’s taken her months to get used to them being together again after Robert screwed up again last year.

“Great I should have known he never usually drinks at midday this should be fun” Chas tells the young girl rolling her eyes then leaving to go serve a customer.

Liv sits at the bar not wanting Aaron’s pissed off attitude to be focused on her because she’d more than likely slap her brother the mood he’s been in the last few days but she does get more and more worried as she sees him down pint after pint.

Chas had tried to tell him to go home but as Aaron had said he wasn’t hurting anyone he was playing candy crush on his phone and getting drunk on Christmas like everyone else because they don’t have work so she served him more just to stop the argument that could have been.

The pub door bangs open around 3pm Liv doesn’t look at first not until she hears Aaron say…

“Robert? How the hell are you here?” Aaron asks amazed looking at his boyfriend rubbing his eyes to make sure he’s really seeing him and not some drunk hallucination, when Robert doesn’t disappear after he rubs them and Robert rushes forward to hug Aaron, he speaks again “I checked the weather every night it’s still snowing pretty bad in the US all flights are still grounded how did you get home?” Aaron asks pulling away directing Robert into the booth both Liv and Chas moving to sit in the booth as well the bar forgotten they wanted to be nosey.

“It cost me an arm and a leg, after texting you I looked around for flights at every airport in the US but the only one I could find was Miami, and Miami is like 1300 miles away from New York, and since no domestic flights were leaving New York neither I had to rent a car and drive, it took me like 21 hours to drive to Miami I tried to just drive the whole 21 hours but I got tired somewhere near Jacksonville, so I napped in my rental car for a few hours then carried on to the airport nearly missed the flight that was flying out at midnight on the 24th which was your time 7pm on the 23rd over there the flight took nine hours I got to London at like 9am today, thank god I left my car parked in the secure airport parking in New York from when I flew over, I dread to think how long it would have taken to get a rental for Christmas Eve, I just got in my car and drove straight here took me about 5 hours” Robert tells him out of breath his trouble he’s had over the last few days just spewing out of him.

“You couldn’t have called to tell us what you were doing?” Liv asks taking the words out of Chas and Aaron’s mouth.

“I dropped my phone like ten minutes after I sent you the message” Robert tells her smiling pulling out his phone from his stupidly tight jeans showing them a smashed screen “It won’t even turn on” he tosses the IPhone x on the table “So much for all this latest tech that you talked me into getting the screen smashes on the first drop” Robert fumes “I would have called you but I don’t remember any numbers off the top of my head I really need to remember the most important ones” 

“I thought you were going to miss Christmas” Aaron smirks shaking his head as Chas pulls Liv away to give them some space.

“Aaron” Robert smiles leaning over the table to plant a kiss to his lips “I’d come running home to you if I had to, I’d be like the flash and run across water to get to you always will do” 

“You really need to stop geeking out you know” Aaron mumbles blushing from the kiss.

“Why you’re a secret geek when you want to be, I’m more of a superhero geek your more of a closet gamer” Robert smirks.

“I’m glad you’re not going to miss our first Christmas together as a proper family I was a little pissed off” Aaron admits.

“I can see that” Robert nods to the empty pint glasses covering the table.

“It’s Christmas” Aaron shrugs.

“I’ll always come back when somethings important to you, to us, If I’d have known there was going to be a storm in the US I never would have flown out to get that contract no matter how much it made me” 

“Just never go away for the holidays again because if you make me think you’re not gonna be home for Christmas again and I will kill you” Aaron tells him leaning over to kiss him.


End file.
